


Bluebird In A Gilded Cage

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was a designer baby. His voice was a testament to that fact. But what if Toue decided to add a few <i>extra features</i>?</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some incredible art for this fic has already been made over on Tumblr by [NebulousNoiz,](http://nebulousnoiz.tumblr.com/post/123997447739/when-i-think-back-to-the-most-self-indulgent) [Orocana-Joka,](http://orocana-joka.tumblr.com/post/124049436272/get-with-the-wing-au-v) and [DramaticalDesire!](http://dramaticaldesire.tumblr.com/post/123941079757/idk-i-want-aoba-to-have-big-fluffy-blue-wings)

Aoba crouched down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The air was much cleaner than in Midorijima, but it tasted fake. Behind him, his wings extended to their full length, the mild breeze ruffling through his rumpled feathers. Extending six feet to either side of him, they shifted and twitched in response to the air around him. Aoba relished these nights when he could escape to the roof of his house - or in this case, the tall roof of Glitter - and shed his cumbersome coat, letting his wings free. He hid them daily as his granny had instructed him, of course, but it was nice to let them be free in the fresh air.

With a final deep breath, Aoba leaned forward, pitching down into the streets. His wings snapped out and caught him in the air, tilting up to sail him back into the sky. He spun around with a grin on his face, looking back at the blowing feathers before looking up again. Determined, he began to climb higher in the sky. Higher and higher he flew until he could almost touch the false sky. He looked down below him before turning his sights to the large tower in the center.

Oval Tower.. He and Ren would go there tomorrow. They had to stop whatever Toue was planning.

* * *

“Are you awake, Aoba-san?” Had he fallen asleep? Where was he? A car..? Something touched his wing and he flinched in response. “Do try to keep still. Aoba-san’s wings shouldn’t be all torn up.”

That voice... Virus? His head was resting in Virus’ lap, the bespectacled blonde leaning over him with what looked like gauze in his hand.

Oh. That’s right. Morphine. Trip and Virus had their goons beat Aoba up. He remembered a stabbing pain as one of his wings was pulled on.

“Go on and sleep, Aoba-san. We’ll wake you when we get there.”

Get there? Get where? Where were they going? … It didn’t matter. He was too tired to worry about it anymore. His eyes drooped closed slowly again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trip, hold him." Virus said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Trip shifted and pressed down harder on Aoba's shoulders. The thrashing youth gave another scream and kicked his feet violently, doing anything he could to escape. He could hardly move, between Trip at his shoulders and Virus straddling his back.

"Welter." Aoba's heart went cold as he heard a low growl and the clicking of claws on the linoleum. A great black lion came into the bedroom. It gave a languid stretch before laying across Aoba's legs with a heavy whump. Virus brought down the sharp blade in his hand and steadily began to slice through his feathers. Aoba sobbed and screamed in pain and terror, hyperventilating as he struggled to regain his breath. He choked on his breath as Virus pet his hair, trembling all over.

“It’s alright Aoba-san. It won’t hurt much longer. We just can’t have our little bird flying away.” Virus said calmly. He moved on to the other wing and repeated the process, ignoring Aoba’s writhing. "We won't have to do this again. By the time they grow back, we'll have things set up properly."

Trip clicked his tongue when Virus stood up, signalling his Allmate to get up. Aoba scrambled away as soon as he was freed, looking back at his wings. They looked matted and untidy from being tossed around the back of a car for who knew how long, and the missing feathers did nothing to help. His wings flapped urgently to try and lift himself off the floor. The not-twins stood back and watched as he struggled.

Managing to lift himself a few feet from the ground, he was able to scramble to the top of a tall wardrobe, clawing his way up until he was on the top. He pressed himself back into the corner of the vaulted ceiling.

He had expected rope, maybe a weight to keep him grounded. He didn't think they would have kidnapped him without a plan to keep him from flying away. But Aoba could never have expected them to clip his wings. They would regrow the next time he moulted his feathers, at least... Would they make him suffer through that again? No, Virus had said something about another plan. It couldn't get much worse than this, could it?

“Aoba-san.” Virus called from below, looking up at him with a smile, as though he was amused by Aoba’s fear. “Aren’t you hungry? There’s no need to hide.” He invited. At the mention of food, Aoba tensed, peeking down over the edge. He hadn’t eaten in days..

Virus' wings were folded neatly behind him as he waited for Aoba to come back down. Trip had apparently gotten bored, because he was nowhere to be seen. The two of them both had pitch black wings, though they didn't seem natural. Aoba's were hardly natural of course, but his didn't seem out of place. Virus' feathers on the underside of his wings were mangled and matted, like they had moulted and not grown back properly. Trip's looked entirely uneven, as though one had grown a few inches below the other.

"Aoba-san~?" Aoba was shaken from his reverie as Virus spoke again. He hesitated a moment before scooting to the edge of the wardrobe. His wings opened to catch himself as he slid down, but he miscalculated how to adjust then with his newly clipped feathers. He ended up falling with a grunt into Virus' arms, tensing up in fear for a moment before he was set on his feet. He had to grip Virus' arm to avoid falling, stumbling for a moment before he managed to limp beside him.

The blonde led him to the kitchen, where he slumped to the ground. Trip sat at the table, eating a piece of cake. Aoba's fingers splayed between his knees to balance himself. Everything ached, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his granny, and Koujaku, and Ren.

Ren..

Had he ever woken up? Or had he just been left there, a broken down Allmate left to be thrown in the trash?

"Are you still crying, baby bird?" Virus' voice was grating on Aoba's ears, the pet name only serving to twist the blade in his chest. The names they'd taken to calling him, their little bird or their angel, only served to upset him more.

Aoba was tired. He wanted to rest. He wanted this to be over. How could it be he had only been here a few days? The tugging, nagging feeling returned to his mind, but he didn't notice it until he'd slid down beneath the surface.

" **Release me.** "

His low voice was unheard or ignored as Virus set down a plate of scraps in front of him, leftovers from their dinner likely. A pale hand grabbed Virus' wrist with more strength than anticipated.

" **Release me.** " He repeated, reaching up to grab Virus' tie and pull him down to his level. " **Now!** "

Blue eyes blinked slowly before Virus' head tipped to the side. "Was that Scrap?" Trip had come up behind them and was watching Aoba too. His eyes glowed an angry golden for a moment, wings flared in a threat, before they faded back to their usual amber.

Of course. Of course they would have been altered to be immune. They had been given false eyes to protect them from Sei, why wouldn't they get fake ears as well?

It was hopeless.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to forget to post the chapter set between the first and third, so sorry for the mix up!

After a couple of weeks, Aoba had fallen into a schedule of sorts. Virus was the one who usually fed him, every two or three days when it was his 'turn' with him, a trivial matter that Trip seemed to forget about.

Shortly after Scrap had failed, the blondes had shared a silent conversation before pulling Aoba away to Virus' room. The elder had held Aoba still while Trip took his virginity, petting his hair and wings and shushing him softly through the pain. Once the younger had left, Virus had wrapped Aoba in his wings and allowed him to sleep. With his life turned upside down as it had been, Aoba found himself gravitating toward the older of the pair.

"Nn.. Good boy, Aoba-san." Virus came almost silently, as usual, petting Aoba's hair. The man blushed and swallowed the sticky semen on his tongue, waiting until Virus pulled him off before crawling up his body meekly. The man leaned back against the headboard and pulled Aoba back against his chest. Tucking his wings behind himself, Aoba looked down at his pale skin.

"I think it's time you met our angel properly." Aoba made a sound of confusion when Virus spoke, but when he looked up, the yakuza wasn't looking at him. A soft hiss emitted from the corner of the room, before there was a sound of something slithering along the floor. Before Aoba could speak, a huge snake as black as coal raised from the floor and slid up onto the bed. Virus' arms tightened around his waist when he began to squirm, eyes widening in horror.

"N-No! What th- what is that thing?!" He panicked, grabbing at Virus' wrists.

"Calm down. This is Hersha, my Allmate. You've met Trip's, haven't you?" Virus said calmly. He moved a hand up to cover Aoba's eyes, pinning him in place. The boy whimpered and shivered in his arms. "Don't worry angel. Hersha loves you just as much as we do."

_That isn't exactly comforting..._ Aoba flinched when he felt something cold touch his leg. The snake slid up his calf and to his waist, twisting around him smoothly. A forked tongue flicked out from his jaws across his cock. Aoba whined and tensed up, trying not to shiver. It flicked over his slit and Aoba cried out, jerking his hips up.

"S.. Stop.. Please.." He mewled, trembling in his arms. Virus moved his hands down to hold his wrists, pinning them to the bed.

Aoba yelped as he felt something cold press against his hole. The snake's tail was pressing into him steadily, seeming uncaring about his clear discomfort. Aoba spread his legs a bit to try and relieve the pain, shivering.

"Wha-What's it doing?!" He demanded frantically when the black jaws opened wide and the robot's fangs retracted so only few centimetres were visible. Virus shushed him calmly as the snake descended on his cock. Aoba screamed in fear as he watched the glimmering fangs came close to his tender organ. Hersha's throat constricted around the head of Aoba's cock as it disappeared into his maw.

"Aoba-san, if you keep squirming, Hersha might bite you." Virus warned almost happily, as if he was interested in the idea. Aoba gave a fearful sob and froze up, closing his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure how long it continued, the tail thrashing in his ass and hitting his prostate on a rare chance, and throat constricting and releasing around his length like he was trying to swallow him. Tossing his head back on Virus' shoulder, Aoba cried out and wriggled against him as he came.

Hersha's head rose again and his tail slid out of Aoba's hole. His cum dripped back out onto his stomach as he couldn't swallow it. Aoba closed his eyes and dropped his head back, whining softly.

Virus smirked and shifted him to lay on his side. Hersha unwrapped from him and slid away up the bed, curling up at the headboard. Virus pulled Aoba close and wrapped his mangled wings around him. Aoba had learned early on that the not-twins had wings just as strong as his own, if not stronger since he'd had his feathers clipped. He either slept chained up on the floor or wrapped in their wings. He couldn't escape when they trapped him under their wings.


	4. Chapter 4

Aoba sputtered a bit as he woke up, rubbing his mouth to get rid of the strange feeling from ending up with his face in Virus' feathers all night. Rolling over, he hesitated a moment before hiding his face in Virus' chest. The longer they slept, the more time he had to himself.

**You wouldn't need time to yourself if you'd fight.**

Aoba tried not to grit his teeth when the annoyed voice chimed in. If he fought they just hurt him. Even if he could hold his own against them, he had no plan. He couldn't fly, and he had no idea where they had taken him. They could be thousands of kilometres from Japan. Maybe even the other side of the world.

Virus' wings shifted slightly around him, leaving a small gap. Aoba poked his head through the new hole and took a breath of fresher air, laying his head on Virus' shoulder. He knew the yakuza liked it when he was cuddly. Maybe if he was good enough he wouldn't make him take the snake again. His sore ass twitched at the thought.

Virus woke not long after, arms tightening a bit on Aoba's waist. His hand moved up to pet Aoba's hair, sending confusion sensations in shivers down his back.

"It's time to wake up little dove. We need to feed our pretty bird." Aoba scooted out of the bed once he was released, already knowing what Virus was going to say next. He followed the blonde out of the bedroom and into the the kitchen silently. Virus sat at one of the bar stools along the island and watched Aoba calmly, waiting to see what he’d do.

Wings folding behind his back with a soft sound, Aoba sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He straightened his back after a moment and looked to Virus expectantly.

“Do you know how to make an omelette, Aoba-san?” Virus asked, folding his hands under his chin. Aoba paused for a moment before shaking his head a little.

“Scrambled eggs..” He offered softly. Virus chuckled and gave him a smile.

“Get the pan out and break up three eggs in a bowl.” He instructed softly, watching him like a hawk. Aoba did as he was told silently, pausing as he closed the fridge door.

“Are you going to work today?” He whispered.

“Yes, Aoba-san.”

“I…” Aoba set the eggs on the counter and took a deep breath. “Is Trip?” He asked, glancing back at Virus for further instruction.

“Yes. You’ll be alone for a few hours.” Virus hummed calmly. “Warm up the pan.” He added. Aoba set the pan on the stove and turned it on, cracking the eggs into the bowl and breaking up the yolks. At Virus’ direction, he added in a few toppings, spilling it all into the pan.

It only took a few minutes for the eggs to cook up, sizzling softly in the pan. He folded it and slid it on to a plate at Virus' instruction, sliding the plate and a fork across the island. The knives were kept in a locked drawer so he couldn't take them, though this meal didn't seem to be one that required sharp implements.

"Come here Aoba-san." Virus called, and Aoba slowly circled the island on trembling legs. He slid onto his knees with a soft thud, closing his eyes tightly as his shaking became more obvious.

"Do you have to tie me up again?" He finally asked hoarsely, shivering in fear. "I don't wanna be tied up again! I hate my wings being line like that, I hate it." He nearly sobbed. Virus' lips pressed into a thin line.

"You know we can't leave you all alone dove. Even with your wings clipped, you still might try to do something foolish." He said stiffly.

"I won't!" Aoba cried. "I swear! O-Or don't leave me alone! You can stay with me!"

"It's Trip's day, Aoba-san. And you know we have to work." Virus reached down to ruffle Aoba’s hair, cutting off a bit of egg with his fork and letting Aoba eat it from his hands. Aoba’s lips were trembling as he leaned up to take the proffered morsel. He sniffled and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Please..” He begged weakly.

**You sound pathetic.**

“Don’t leave me alone.. Please..” Virus watched him for a long moment before giving a sigh. He gave Aoba another piece of egg before he slid off the stool.

“Don’t forget to clean up Aoba-san.” Virus warned. Aoba sniffled and nodded a bit. He swallowed the last of the omelette and stood shakily, his knees a bit wobbly under him. He took the dishes over to the sink and washed them quietly, putting them all in the drying rack.

“Yoohoo, Aoba.” Aoba didn’t have a chance to respond before Trip yanked him over by his hair and kissed him roughly. Aoba cried out into his mouth and grimaced when he was released.

“Good morning Trip.” He muttered.

"Aoba-san." Virus spoke as he turned up his collar and wrapped his tie around his neck. "We've decided to leave Hersha here with you. He'll keep an eye on you while we're gone." He said calmly, tightening his tie before pulling on his suit coat. He paused when Aoba's arms were suddenly wrapped around him tightly.

"Thank you Virus! Thank you, thank you!" Aoba said eagerly. Virus raised an eyebrow at him but smirked, patting his head.

"Behave yourself while we're gone, Aoba-san, or we won't do this again." He warned sternly. Aoba nodded quickly. He'd do anything they asked if he could get these few precious hours to himself.

 _Well, mostly to myself.._  He thought as Hersha slithered out of the bedroom and wrapped around his ankle for a moment.


End file.
